


Unicorns

by roseclaw



Series: Slayer'verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short little snippet/backstory about what's going on with another 2/5ths of MCR + Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns

Ray found Gerard sitting up on the hill above their house. He sat under the only mature pine tree within miles, idly scratching at the sandstone with the burnt end of a stick. Ray realized he and Brian would have to have another talk with Gerard about how fires and deserts were always a bad combination, even if it's just a cigarette butt, I'm not saying this just so you and Brian will quit. Ray had also needed to have this conversation with Brian before they had this conversation with Gerard. Brian had always parroted it to Gerard, who was currently drawing a unicorn on the bare rock face.

"I really thought this would be it this time," Gerard said melancholically, not looking up from his sketch. He heard Ray approach by the crunching of the rocks under his sneakers.

Ray sat down next to him, looking out over the entire state. The sun was just a teasing sliver hovering just below the horizon. The world was stuck in the predawn grey, and it was beautiful. It was at times like these Ray was glad they had settled down, Hellmouth or no.

"It was a demon," Ray said. "It wanted to give you your innermost fantasy."

"I know," Gerard sighed. He had given up on drawing with his stick and fiddled with it. "I just didn't then."

"It wouldn't have been what you truly wanted it to be," Ray said comfortingly. "It could have been a Hellhound."

"It - If vampires and demons exist, Ray, they must too," Gerard's voice shook. "There has to be another side to all this. It can't be all bad, evil things."

Ray wrapped an arm tightly around Gerard's shoulder and pulled him closer. "We won't know until it happens," Ray said, because that's all he could think of, because Gerard was right. There had to be more than evil out there.


End file.
